Apel
by Authorjelek
Summary: Seorang kekasih yang sedang berulang tahun pasti akan mengharapkan sebuah kado romantis dari kekasihnya, walaupun tidak terang-terangan. Midorima Shintarou pun merasakannya, tetapi... "Ayo, temani aku belanja." ...sepertinya tak ada yang romantis tahun ini. Hanya Midorima yang menunggu Akashi memilih apel...?


Seorang kekasih yang sedang berulang tahun pasti akan mengharapkan sebuah hadiah dari kekasihnya. Walaupun tidak secara terang-terangan.

Dan hal ini juga berlaku pada seorang Midorima Shintarou, yang resmi menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou selama setahun lebih tiga bulan ini.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke dan seluruh karakternya yang digunakan di sini dimiliki oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

Saya tak berhak mendapatkan sepeserpun keuntungan komersial dari membuat dan mempublikasikan fiksi ini.

.

Tolong membaca sesuai genre, pair dan umur Anda, karena saya tak ingin disalahkan atas pembaca mabuk atau kemiringan yang dideri—abaikan.

.

AkaMido and happy reading!

.

.

TING, TONG.

Sekali, denting yang tak jarang didengar oleh pemuda bermarga Midorima itu telah membawanya bergesit ke depan pintu lalu mengecek siapa yang datang dari lubang pintu itu. Dan, benar saja, itu adalah kekasih yang dalam diam—ehem—ditunggunya sejak pagi, semenjak ia menerima pesan singkat mengenai kedatangannya ke rumah Midorima dalam rangka menjemputnya dalam ajakannya, katanya.

Ajakan apa? Begitu-begitu, Midorima Shintarou pun suka main rahasia, sehingga dia tak mau menanyakannya. Barangkali kejutan mengenai ulang tahunnya 'kan—ehem.

"Akashi—Kau datang lebih cepat daripada ekspetasiku."

(Padahal, tak ada yang kau sebut 'ekspetasi'itu, namun hanya hatimu yang selalu mengatakan, "Ayolah, Akashi. Cepatlah, kau terlalu lama. Aku menunggumu." Betul 'kan, Midorima?)

Akashi memancarkan senyuman lembutnya, "Kau yakin? Kukira jam 10 pagi itu sudah terlalu siang untuk jalan-jalan hari Minggu," ucapnya sembari melirik sedikit ke arah jam tangan merahnya. "Dan… saat kau sudah terlihat siap dengan setelanmu itu?"

Tawa renyah menyusulnya.

Ah, _tsundere_-nya Midorima memang takkan pernah berjalan mulus bila sudah berhadapan dengan mata heterokromia ajaib sang pasangan yang dapat menerawang segalanya.

"Ini… aku suka memakainya walaupun di rumah _nanodayo_." Dan Midorima masih mencoba mengelaknya. Sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya—dan menghindari tatapan Akashi yang dapat membuatnya senantiasa memerah dengan cepat.

"Kukira kau orang yang sangat teratur hingga memisahkan baju pergimu dengan baju tidurmu," sebilah senyum lembut kecil lagi—namun jelas sifatnya meledek, "tapi kurasa menggunakan bajumu ini untuk pergi juga tak ada masalah, ya?"

Dan… setelan yang dimaksud Akashi adalah kemeja hijau dengan motif garis-garis, yang sering dipakai Midorima untuk bekerja—memang jelas itu baju kesukaannya… untuk pergi. Tapi bahkan kita tahu seteratur apa pemuda berambut hijau yang dinamakan Midorima Shintarou ini, bukan? Pasti baju tidurnya akan berbeda dari baju kerjanya.

"Aku akan ganti baju kalau kau mau menunggu."

"Aku tidak suka menunggu di hari Minggu, Shintarou."

Oh, canda. Akashi tahu Midorima hanya berusaha mengatakan 'kalau kau tak suka aku memakai baju ini, aku akan menggantinya' dengan berbeda versi.

"Huh—" hela nafas dari pemuda hijau, "—baiklah, ayo berangkat."

.

Stasiun yang sudah menjadi saksi pasangan yang telah menjalani hubungan sekitar setahun lebih lamanya itu. Baru saja, dua pasang kaki bertepak di sana.

"Kita mau ke mana, Akashi? Sampai kita ke stasiun…?"

(Yah, pada akhirnya, Midorima Shintarou akan menanyakannya bila dia merasa ini untuk dirinya—semua orang memiliki rasa penasaran, kautahu?)

"Ayo ke pasar swalayan. Temani aku belanja."

Senyum lembut, tak ada yang licik, tak terlihat mencurigakan; semua terlihat biasa bagi visi dibalik kacamatanya.

…

Oh, krik.

Sepertinya tak ada hal… romantis?

Sepertinya tahun ini Midorima terlalu percaya diri hingga dibuai terlalu lembut oleh fantasinya dan dibuang dari apa-apa yang ada sebenarnya ada di realita. Midorima harus malu soal ini—setelah menghapus kekecewaannya tentu.

.

Hal romantis, eh…?

Tahun lalu, 7 Juli adalah hari yang sangat ramai baginya. Ramai dan hangat. Kepemimpinan Akashi semasa SMP (oh, di jenjang lain juga sebenarnya, namun ia hanya memerlukan masa itu) membuatnya dapat mengumpulkan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang telah menjadi teman dekat sang mantan _ace shooter_-nya. Belum-belum, anak Shuutoku yang diundang (secara sembarangan; tanpa ijin tuan rumah) oleh Takao ke rumah Midorima. Memang sedikit aneh karena yang mengisinya hanya penuh dari teman lamanya—apalagi dirinya saat itu sudah berada pada jenjang akhir sekolah kedokterannya. Tapi jujur, dia senang.

Oh, sangat senang. Karena semuanya bermulai dari Akashi yang diam-diam menggunakan koneksinya dengan Momoi untuk mendapat nomor telepon Takao dan menghubunginya. Itu memang cara yang sangat salah tapi setidaknya, Midorima Shintarou sangat menikmati hasilnya.

Dan bagi Midorima Shintarou itu termasuk romantis untuk ukuran Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan kapten tim basket SMPnya dulu. Walaupun bukan berbentuk main shogi berdua lalu ada kelanjutan khusus… baiklah, tak baik untuk dibahas.

(Oh, kau tanya keadaan tahun ini bagaimana eh? Jalan berdua itu romantis, lebih romantis, bukan? Atau lebih tepatnya… harusnya lebih romantis, eh?)

"Akashi… kalau kau belanja sebanyak troli ini, bagaimana kita membawanya pulang, nanti?"

Sayangnya, hari ini hanya acara belanja biasa.

"Tenang saja, troli itu tak akan penuh."

Dan yang berbicara menikmati waktunya memilih apel.

Midorima menghela nafas, sedikit bosan, bagaikan menunggu seorang istri yang asik belanja lalu suaminya hanya bisa menunggu, bersandar di tempat entah di mana, tahu-tahu belanjaan sudah penuh lalu tugasnya hanya membayar semuanya—

(—uhuk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Akashi kekasihnya, ya. Mungkin saja jadi calon istri—uhuk.)

Oh, Midorima. Mentang-mentang pikiranmu sudah mendewasa, bukan berarti yang kaupikirkan itu aneh-aneh seperti itu.

"Akashi…"

"Hm?"

Akashi bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun karena keseriusannya memerhatikan apel-apel pilihannya.

"…apel mencegah kanker, penyakit jantung, penyakit paru-paru, kolesterol; sangat baik untuk kesehatan karena kandungan vitamin C-nya yang sangat banyak. Bahkan bisa menjaga keindahan gigi karena apel dapat membunuh sekiranya 80% bakteri dalam mulut."

Lalu mendadak memuntahkan ilmu yang ia dapat dari kedokterannya (tepatnya wawasan sebagai seorang dokter) karena hampir meledak oleh kebosanan?

"Ya, Shintarou?" Oh, senyum itu meledeknya lagi.

"Akashi—" suaranya meninggi, "—tapi aku juga takkan suka kalau _hanya demi buah sehat_ itu kau mengabaikanku seperti ini. Memangnya kau ibu-ibu hamil ngidam yang kalau sudah ketemu barang pencahariannya langsung melupakan suami yang mencarinya untukmu?"

Itu dia uneg-unegnya.

"Pff—ahahah—" dan siapa yang tak tertawa mendengar pacarnya ngambek hingga pikiran melencengnya ketahuan semua dari lisannya? "Tenang saja, aku mau hamil anakmu, Shintarou."

…dan oh tentu saja, si dokter di sini langsung kaget dengan rona merah yang tak tertahankan.

"Pff—aku bercanda, kok. Pfft. Kau polos sekali, sih."

Kasihan, adalah untuk Midorima yang sudah dibuat malu pada diri sendiri karena tiap harapan-harapan palsu Akashi untuknya.

(Ah, benar juga, Akashi seorang lelaki, ya.)

DRUK.

Dua kantong berukuran besar yang penuh terisi apel dalam trolinya.

"Ayo, kita bayar." Akashi tak pernah melupakan untuk tersenyum di depan Midorima.

(Untung saja, belum benar-benar seperti suami-istri sehingga kredit Midorima belum terkuras kali ini; tunggu. Sebenarnya mengurasnya untuk Akashi ia juga rela, sekarang pun—kapanpun.)

.

Dua pasang kaki kembali menginjak stasiun.

"Ayo ke rumahmu, Shintarou. Kita akan habiskan seluruh apel ini."

Beberapa detik untuk seseorang yang tercengang.

Ya—Midorima.

"Akashi… aku tak suka seketika kau bercanda."

"Bukan candaan, kok."

Dan itu—lagi-lagi senyum yang tak memperlihatkan keraguan. Bukan-candaan. Akashi… serius.

"Akashi…"

Bahkan Midorima mulai merasa ada tekanan batin mengisinya hanya akibat hari ulang tahunnya yang diisi belanja apel—dan dia yang diabaikan—lalu perkataan Akashi barusan. Persetan dengan hadiah ulang tahun yang diharapkannya, sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara ia akan menghabiskan apel ini. Hanya dengan melihat jumlahnya saja, dia sudah ingin muntah.

Oh, apel mungkin tak sesehat apa yang ada di buku-buku?

.

BUK.

Yang dilakukan Midorima pertama kali setelah mencapai rumahnya adalah menekan saklar lalu membanting dirinya ke kursi tamu. Ia lelah hari ini. Hanya dengan melihat dua karung apel yang menurut ucapan Akashi akan dimakan mereka berdua, ia lelah.

Hela napas.

"Shintarou, kalau kau kelelahan hanya karena membawa dua kantong apel seperti ini, kurasa—walaupun kau yang dokter—kau harus segera _check-up_ atau menjaga _diet_mu. Padahal saat SMP saja kau bisa mengikuti latihan anak _court _1."

Hela napas lagi. Kali ini diperkeras.

"Akashi. Aku lelah mental _nanodayo_. **Mental**."

Tawa.

"Shintarou, kautahu kenapa aku membeli apel-apel ini?"

Alis Midorima mengernyit sebelah.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bert—"

Akashi sepertinya hanya menunggu kalau sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"…"

Dan Midorima mencoba untuk berpikir sebelum memberikan jawabannya. Oh—dia takkan menjawab sesederhana: "Karena kau ingin, 'kan?" itu hanya jawaban bodoh yang biasanya dilontarkan Aomine atau orang bodoh lainnya. Midorima seorang dokter dengan intelijensi sangat baik, dan dia akan berpikir.

Cermati, cermati, cermati: ia menemukan bahwa apel yang dibeli Akashi hanyalah berwarna merah dan hijau. Warna yang mewakili mereka berdua.

"...warnanya?"

Yang ia lihat adalah seringai.

"Tepat… namun kurang detil, Shintarou. Kurasa pikiranmu tak sedalam itu, eh?"

Ini menyatakan bahwa Midorima kalah lagi dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Lalu apa?" dengan alisnya yang naik satu, ia mencoba membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser.

Dan Midorima belum melihat ada seringai yang memudar.

"Kau tahu apa manfaat dari masing-masing apel yang kupilih ini?"

Oh, sayangnya Midorima hanya tahu garis besarnya saja. Tak tahu bila harus ditanya masing-masing apel. Dan tentu, _pride_-nya terlalu tinggi untuk menjawab jujur yang berarti mengakui kekalahannya sekali lagi ada Akashi.

Akashi pun tahu Midorima yang diam artinya tak bisa menjawab namun terlalu keukeuh untuk tak menyatakannya. Oh—setahun lebih menjadi pasangan kekasih tak berarti mereka baru mengenal dalam jangka waktu yang sama.

"Apel hijau," mengambil sebuah apel hijau dari kantung belanjanya, dan apel yang di letakkan persis di depan dahi Midorima, "apel ini yang paling bagus untuk visimu."

Meletakannya kembali, mengganti apel yang diganggamnya menjadi apel merah, "Sedangkan apel merah, baik untuk memorimu."

Selesai—eh?

.

.

Hanya… itu?

Midorima mengedipkan matanya, masih bingung.

"Aku belum mengerti maksudmu, Akashi. Kurasa apel tidak akan segampang itu menetralisir rabun jauhku."

Midorima begitu teoritis.

"Kurasa kau belum berubah banyak sejak SMP, eh?" tawa yang selalu menghipnotis Midorima itu dilontarkan, "Apel hijau, memperbaiki visi. Ini tanda kau belum melihat sekitarmu cukup baik."

Akashi saja bisa puitis.

"Mungkin kau bisa dengan cepat menyadari apa-apa kekurangan dan kelebihan lawanmu dan membacanya dulu; sekarang kau juga memanfaatkannya untuk membaca penyakit apa yang terhubung dari gejala-gejala pasienmu, dan kau juga pintar menganalisis emosi-emosi orang. Tetapi kurasa aku lebih percaya apel ini, lihatlah sekitarmu dengan lebih baik, Shintarou."

"Lihat ap—"

Senyum yang melebar.

"Kau akan tahu setelah dapat melihat semua dengan jelas, Shintarou."

(Jujur, Akashi dan teka-tekinya itu menyebalkan.)

"Dan…" Akashi mulai memberi kelanjutannya dengan mengambil sebuah apel merah, "… apel merah; meningkatkan fungsi memori pada otak."

"Kuharap kau sedang tidak menyindirku pelupa, Akashi."

Midorima yang mulai emosi; Akashi yang hanya membalasnya dengan seringai yang masih menyisakan kelembutan.

"Merah adalah warna yang mewakili keberadaanku, dan dengan memakan apel ini… memorimu tentangku akan musnah dua kali lebih lama dari waktu yang seharusnya—"

Senyum lembut mendatar; dan wajah seindah malaikat yang merubah auranya menjadi aura iblis.

"—tidak. Apel ini tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakan sekeping memori pun tentangku, Shintarou. Karena setiap kau melihat apel ini kau melihat_ku_, dan setiap memakan apel ini kau menambahkan satu ruang untuk ingatanmu tentangku. Ruang itu takkan terhapus. Selamanya. Sampai kau matipun. Sampai di alam sana 'pun."

Midorima yang terbelalak—ia mulai takut seperti saat yang ia rasakan semasa SMP dulu. _Orang kedua_ yang tersembunyi dari Akashi, setelah sekian tahun diperlihatkannya lagi di depannya.

"A… kash—"

KRES.

Eh?

Gigi yang menembus dalam ke daging buah berkulit hijau.

CUP—

Dua bibir yang terhubung oleh sepotong apel.

Akashi biarkan lidahnya masuk membawa apel gigitannya lalu menulusur jauh ke dalam mulut Midorima. Setelah apel itu sempurna terletak di lidah pihak satunya, ia menghentikan _ciuman_nya dan bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman.

Midorima terpaksa mengunyah apa yang telah diberikan Akashi untuknya.

"Dengan itu, aku telah membantu perbaikan penglihatanmu dengan apel itu, Shintarou. Apakah kau telah melihatku dengan lebih jelas?"

Jarak mereka masih dekat; oh tentu saja jelas. Kacamatanya saja belum dilepas.

KRES.

Gigitan kedua ditujukan pada apel merah.

CUP—

Dan Akashi mengulangi perbuatannya sekali lagi.

Kali ini dua tangan juga senantiasa menjarah ke pipi-pipi halus Midorima. Menjadikannya lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Bibir itu saling melepaskan diri ketika rona merah sudah menguasai penuh wajah Midorima.

"Shintarou,"

Bisikan pertama ada di depan wajah Midorima, persis.

"selamat ulang tahun,"

Bisikan kedua didengarnya di depan telinga kiri disertai deru nafas tenang yang terasa seperti bisikan iblis yang menangkapnya dalam penjara cinta yang mengerikan… namun Midorima tetap ingin mempasrahkannya.

"apel merah akan membuat kenangan ini dan diriku sesuatu yang akan selalu abadi dalam otakmu, kepalamu, dan perasaannya takkan pernah dilupakan tubuhmu."

Bisikan ketiga dan Midorima merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dadanya. Lima jari yang membelai dari pipi hingga dadanya.

CUP—

Lagi.

Midorima tak dapat berhenti tercengang.

Akashi tak menunjukkan kecanggungan dalam mimiknya. Sangat santai, tangannya mulai mengotak-atik dua karung di dekatnya, mengambil beberapa buah lalu berjalan ke kulkas Midorima untuk menaruhnya.

"Shintarou, ini semua untukmu, ya."

Sambil menaruh satu-satu apel yang menggunung.

(Lagi-lagi, Akashi… **gila**.)

"…. Tunggu… Akashi—"

"Setiap kataku adalah absolut, Shintarou."

Midorima menepuk kepalanya.

"S-Seijuurou." Midorima mengumpulkan keberaniannya agar tak gugup saat mengucapkannya, sungguh, "Aku tak ingin mabuk, lalu menjadi seperti orang gila karena kebanyakan makan apel _nanodayo_."

"Baiklah," tangan itu berhenti memasukkan apel yang masih tersisa lebih dari setengahnya, "bagus juga kau sudah tau bagaimana cara mematahkan perintahku yang absolut."

Senyum itu lagi-lagi meledek Midorima.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya, Shintarou," kakinya bergerak ke arah pintu, "kalau kau tak kuat makan semuanya, kauboleh bagikan itu ke teman-temanmu."

Derap kaki yang menjauh seiring dipakainya sepatu.

"Tunggu… Akashi—"

Berhenti.

"Kenapa, Shintarou?"

"… terima kasih."

Senyuman.

"Sama-sama."

.

**SELESAI**

.

A/N: Ijinkan saya nyepam di bagian ini; saya ganyangka cerita ide random ini bisa nembus angka 2000, sumpah.

Idenya sangat random sumpah; jadi saya lagi di supermarket belanja, terus keinget Midorima dan rasa cinta saya padanya (eh?), terus saya inget AkaMido yang merupakan otp saya, terus saya inget merah-ijo, terus saya inget apel deh. Pokoknya gajelas.

Soal apelnya… maaf kalau ada ke-ngaco-an atau semacamnya, atau kurang detil apalah, ganyampe jenis-jenis detil apelnya, karena referensi saya cuma Nakayoshi Lovely Apple Edition otl. Jadi, soal itu, sekali lagi maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Terakhir, OH MIDORIMA SHINTAROU. SAYA CINTA KAMU. MAAF HADIAHNYA TELAT SEHARI, TAPI AKU SENENG BANGET BERHASIL NGASIH INI, SUMPAH. SEKALI LAGI—AKU CINTA KAMU. /tiba-tiba /krik

Mungkin segini aja. Maaf pesan/bacotan saya kebanyakan. Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan silakan review, ya xD


End file.
